<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un'altra verità by AThousandSuns1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982291">Un'altra verità</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1'>AThousandSuns1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Consent, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, LGBTQ Themes, Mentions of Rape, One Shot, Pride, Romance, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitella, lesbica, puttana. Questo dicono di Lauren.<br/>Drogato, criminale, assassino. Questo dicono di James.</p>
<p>Lauren ha difficoltà a gestire il suo ranch da sola, James ha bisogno di un lavoro. L'unica possibilità è aiutarsi.</p>
<p>Questa storia partecipa a "Ospiti dallo spazio - Toro" e "Pride Month" di Kaos Borealis, e al Pride June di Piume d'ottone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un'altra verità</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«È un piacere fare affari con lei, signorina Stone.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso, ma sarebbe stata una bugia. Quei soldi, però, le servivano, e non avrebbe notato un cavallo in meno, no? Un'altra bugia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ogni cavallo che era costretta a vendere la trascinava un passo più vicina alla verità: aveva fallito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimase a fissare il camion di Hunter che si rimpiccioliva in una nuvola di polvere, e solo quando fu sparito Lauren strascicò i piedi fino al suo pick-up e mise in moto. Chissà quanto ancora sarebbe durato quell'ammasso di ferraglia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stava andando tutto in pezzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ranch era silenzioso, e in silenzio Lauren si dedicò ai suoi cavalli. Li rimpinzò di fieno e acqua fresca, si assicurò che le stalle fossero pulite e pronte per la notte, rimase qualche istante con l'ultimo arrivato, Ermes, un puledro allampanato e pieno d'energia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Niente cavalcata oggi, mi dispiace» mormorò, come se potesse capirla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si attardò troppo, non voleva rientrare in casa. In casa, era sola. Una volta aperta la porta, non avrebbe trovato sua madre, jeans a vita alta e bandana sulla testa, intenta a preparare la cena canticchiando un pezzo qualsiasi della Parton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma il buio calò troppo in fretta, e si costrinse a rientrare. Raccattò gli avanzi in frigo e li ficcò nel microonde; cenò in piedi, un fianco poggiato contro il lavello. Sciacquò l'unico piatto che aveva sporcato e salì in camera da letto. Doccia, denti ed era già sotto le coperte. Niente tv, niente libro. Niente. Se ne stette ad aspettare che il sonno la prendesse e le regalasse qualche ora di oblio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Walker era stato in prigione. James Walker era tornato in città. Questi erano gli unici pettegolezzi assolutamente veri che giravano su di lui. Ma la signora Connor, mentre riponeva la spesa nei sacchetti di carta marrone - solo l'essenziale - non le risparmiò altri succosi, truculenti dettagli senza alcun fondamento e che a Lauren non interessavano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Si ubriaca di certo, si sa come sono i galeotti.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Era finito in un brutto giro di droghe, su a Los Angeles.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ha quasi ammazzato un tizio, no, credo l'abbia ammazzato sul serio!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Con quegli occhi piccoli e cattivi, con quella stazza, che altro ci si può aspettare?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Un vero peccato, ha l'aria di uno che lavora come un mulo, e di certo ne avrebbe bisogno, ma solo un disperato lo assumerebbe.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Tesoro, avete la stessa età, no? Lo conoscevi, al liceo? Che tipo è?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Che razza di domanda era quella? Cosa poteva saperne lei, di com'era diventato James Walker nei quindici anni in cui era stato via da quel buco maledetto?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Era bravo a inglese» disse, invece, stupendosi della propria risposta. «Gli piaceva la letteratura, gli piacevano le poesie.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La signora Connor strinse le labbra con disappunto, nel rossetto c'erano le crepe delle rughe, le labbra somigliavano al culo di una gallina. «Le poesie» sbuffò. «Allora è sempre stato strambo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anche a Lauren piaceva la letteratura - le poesie un po' meno. Anche lei era stata stramba al liceo, lo era ancora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Arrivederci, signora Connor.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Culo di gallina.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poteva farcela, c'era quasi, un'ultima spinta e… Sentì il sacco scivolarle dalle mani, la stoffa grezza che la graffiava e la schiena irrigidita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Maledizione» bofonchiò piegando le ginocchia, ma il sacco continuava a scendere. Poi, tutto d'un tratto, si fermò, si fece più leggero. Lauren prese un bel respiro e si voltò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Walker era a qualche centimetro dal suo naso. Beh, il petto di James Walker era a qualche centimetro dal suo naso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nessuno dei due fiatò mentre l'aiutava a caricare il mangime nel pick-up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spettava a lei dire qualcosa, Lauren lo sapeva. Aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Si fissò gli stivali infangati, poi spostò lo sguardo sul sacco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Grazie. Sei stato gentile.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le sopracciglia nere di James si aggrottarono, forse nessuno in quella città l'aveva mai definito "gentile", però gli avevano affibbiato tante altre etichette. Fece un cenno con il mento indicando il secondo sacco lì a terra, accanto a Lauren. «Ne manca uno.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Oh, grazie» mormorò Lauren, ma non fece in tempo a chinarsi e aiutarlo che lui l'aveva già issato sul pick-up. «Grazie» ripeté. «Sono Lauren, forse non ti ricordi-»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi ricordo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrise appena. «Ma davvero?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Dovresti farti aiutare, la prossima volta. Quei sacchi sono pesanti, per una sola persona.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Di solito ce la faccio» mugugnò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le rughe sulla fronte di James si distesero appena, poi distolse lo sguardo. «Buona giornata.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L'osservò voltarle le spalle e incamminarsi per chissà dove. Non poteva lasciarlo andare via così. «Ti ricordi davvero di me?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James si girò a guardarla, si grattò la barba e rimase in silenzio. Lauren credeva di averlo beccato, ma lui disse: «Stessa classe a inglese. Andavi matta per la Woolf.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si allontanò senza un'altra parola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren, per un attimo, tornò a sorridere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancora un po' e il sole sarebbe sorto. Doveva sorgere. Peccato che con quella pioggia fosse difficile distinguere qualcosa anche solo a un palmo dal suo naso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E in più, le lacrime; quelle non aiutavano con la visibilità. Avrebbe dovuto rallentare, magari fermarsi, ma non voleva, non poteva. E se fosse successo qualcosa ai cavalli mentre non c'era? E se fosse successo qualcosa a sua madre mentre non c'era?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren accostò appena prima di un ponte, poi cercò di ricordare come ci si sentiva a respirare, strinse il volante fino ad avere le mani indolenzite e le nocche bianche.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qualcuno bussò al finestrino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Cazzo!» Fu sul punto di recuperare la pistola nel portaoggetti, ma strizzò gli occhi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Walker, in piedi, fuori, zuppo di pioggia fredda, le chiese se stava bene. Forse. Non era facile sentirlo nella pioggia che si abbatteva su di loro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren aprì il finestrino senza pensare ai capelli rossicci raccolti in una coda sfatta, le lacrime sulle guance e il petto che si alzava e si abbassava, furioso. «Che diavolo ci fai lì? Entra in auto!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James la guardò come se fosse impazzita - forse lo era. Chi faceva entrare un assassino nella propria auto? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Presunto</span>
  </em>
  <span> assassino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Entra in auto, James! Vuoi ammalarti, per caso?» Aprì la portiera del lato passeggero per lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James montò in auto. «Sono fradicio, ti rovino i sedili.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren si sfregò le guance con i palmi per liberarsi delle lacrime. «Sarebbe l'ultimo dei miei problemi.» Di sottecchi, lo osservò. I capelli neri si erano arricciati con tutta quell'acqua; alcune gocce cadevano dalla barba, più lunga dell'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, altre scorrevano lungo il collo per sparire sotto al maglione sbrindellato che aderiva al suo petto ampio. La schiena era curva, la testa bassa, come volesse rannicchiarsi e occupare meno spazio, ma ne occupava comunque parecchio. Lauren poteva quasi capire perché la gente considerasse la presenza di uno come James minacciosa, ma non era così per lei. Con gli occhi neri e bassi, le occhiaie scure, le spalle incassate e inzuppato fino alle ossa, James era tutt'altro che minaccioso. Era lì, e basta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Che ci fai in mezzo alla strada a quest'ora?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James guardò fuori, oltre il parabrezza, dove le grosse gocce continuavano a schiantarsi contro il vetro. «Non ero in mezzo alla strada, ero nella mia auto. Ho riconosciuto il pick-up quando hai accostato. Volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Lauren non stava bene. Lo guardò meglio - il maglione, la barba folta, le occhiaie. «Dormi in auto» sussurrò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sto cercando un lavoro.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma nessuno era disposto a darglielo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren sentì un rombo strano e James, al suo fianco, s'irrigidì; lei impiegò qualche istante a capire che non si trattava della tempesta fuori, ma dello stomaco di James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren guardò dritto davanti a sé, le mani ancora incollate al volante. «Direi che è ora di colazione.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James aprì la bocca, forse per protestare, ma Lauren ripartì lasciandosi alle spalle il ponte e l'altra auto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nessuno dei due parlò, né durante il tragitto, né quando entrarono nel diner. Nancy riempì di caffè caldo le loro tazze. Dovette accorgersi delle loro espressioni perché neanche lei fiatò - e Nancy la salutava sempre. Ormai si era abituata a quelle visite improvvise, agli orari più insoliti. Solo quando portò al tavolo le ordinazioni si azzardò a chiedere: «Come sta tua mamma?» Una domanda precisa, e insieme vaga; doveva essere curiosa, ma anche consapevole della presenza di uno sconosciuto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren si lasciò sfuggire un'occhiata veloce a James e strinse le mani attorno alla tazza. «Sai com'è. A volte meglio, a volte peggio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nancy provò a sorriderle e le porse un altro piattino. «Ho portato del bacon extra, offre la casa.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Grazie, Nancy.» Non le chiese di James e gliene fu grata. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I capelli di James si stavano asciugando, i vestiti avevano smesso di gocciolare. Era uscito, di notte, sotto una pioggia gelida, per assicurarsi che lei stesse bene. Nemmeno se la ricordava l'ultima volta che qualcuno le aveva riservato tanta premura. E mentre sgranocchiavano il bacon in silenzio nel diner semideserto, mentre osservava le mani grandi e le spalle forti di James, Lauren capì. Capì che James Walker avrebbe potuto aiutarla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Walker. Il criminale, il galeotto, l'assassino - quasi assassino? -, lo spacciatore, il drogato, l'ubriacone, lo strambo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren attese che James finisse i suoi pancakes. «Ho un'idea folle.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James aggrottò le sopracciglia piegando appena la testa di lato, una muta esortazione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Io ho bisogno di una mano al ranch, tu di un lavoro. Non posso pagarti, non al momento,» chiarì subito, «ma posso darti un letto dove dormire. E da mangiare, anche se a tuo rischio e pericolo, non sono una grande cuoca.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per un momento, James parve soppesare la proposta. Il piccolo sorriso che comparve sulle sue labbra la sorprese. «Posso cucinare io.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren sospirò e bevve un altro sorso di caffè.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James aggrottò le sopracciglia folte. «Non vuoi sapere perché sono stato in prigione?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non vuoi sapere perché guidavo di notte in mezzo alla tempesta?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James si sfregò il viso, si passò una mano tra i capelli e poi incrociò le braccia. La guardò dritta negli occhi. «Ho pestato un tizio a LA. No, non l'ho ammazzato, però l'ho ridotto male.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren rabbrividì. Forse per il modo in cui la voce di James sembrava graffiare contro la gola prima di venir fuori, forse per la cruda calma con cui parlava di un'aggressione.                                   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Aveva stuprato una persona a cui tenevo» continuò, di nuovo brutale. «Questa persona non voleva denunciarlo. Non c'erano prove, si vergognava. Ma non è stata l'unica. Era un brutto giro. In molti sapevano ma nessuno faceva un cazzo. Io ho fatto qualcosa. Mi sono infilato in quel casino. Ho sbagliato, ho pagato, ma cazzo, lo rifarei.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren deglutì, tornò a fissargli le mani. Quelle mani avevano pestato un uomo. Quelle mani avevano sollevato i sacchi per lei. Quelle mani avevano bussato al suo finestrino sotto al diluvio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Va bene.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«L'offerta è ancora valida?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James raddrizzò la postura. «Bene, sono troppo vecchio per dormire in auto.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«A malapena ci stai.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non siamo tutti nani da giardino» la provocò, addolcendo la stoccata con un sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Io sono nella media, per una donna. Quasi.» Lauren bevve un altro po' di caffè. «Vuoi qualcos'altro?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono a posto» replicò, ma non si mosse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren sospirò di nuovo, toccava a lei, era il minimo che potesse fare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ero di ritorno da una casa di cura. Mia madre ha una forma precoce di Alzheimer, ogni tanto ha delle crisi, oppure riesce ad allontanarsi, e mi chiamano. Io ci vado, anche se non posso fare nulla.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Riesce… ad allontanarsi?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non è una struttura adatta a lei, ma è tutto ciò che posso permettermi.» Lauren posò la testa sulle mani. «Si merita di meglio, e io non posso darglielo.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non dirlo» sussurrò James, così piano che quasi non lo sentì.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren scosse la testa. «Vuoi ancora il lavoro?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren annuì. «Andiamo a recuperare la tua auto.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La signora Connor aveva ragione su una cosa: James lavorava come un mulo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aveva imparato in fretta a gestire le stalle - il letame, il fieno, l'acqua - e Lauren aveva un sacco di tempo in più. Per qualche giorno si era dedicata a Hermes, facendogli prendere dimestichezza con la sella, le briglie, i paraocchi; poi aveva chiamato il veterinario per i controlli di routine e aveva speso del tempo con il resto dei cavalli; aveva risistemato la casa al meglio, anche se le camere al piano superiore, destinate agli ospiti della tenuta, erano sfitte, e lo sarebbero state ancora per un po'. Tutte tranne la sua, e quella di James, dalla parte opposta della casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E poi aveva ricominciato a scarrozzare i ricconi sui suoi cavalli, battendo i soliti sentieri panoramici dove mostrava loro la valle, che si andava arricchendo di verde con l'avvicinarsi della primavera, e il profilo dei monti Blue Ridge. A volte i visitatori venivano fin da Virginia Beach, i meno ricchi dalle contee vicine, o dalla Virginia Occidentale. A volte erano coppie - moglie e marito, marito e amante, moglie e moglie - a volte famiglie intere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quel giorno, Lauren se ne stava nei pressi della tenuta, le briglie di Ermes tra le mani. La bambina con le trecce se ne stava sicura in sella, doveva cavalcare spesso, ma Ermes era ancora un po' irrequieto e Lauren si sentiva più sicura se era lei a condurlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Che significa Shane...Shene...»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shenandoah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I nativi hanno scelto il nome di questa valle.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Quali nativi?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non si sa. Forse i Delaware, forse i Catawba. Non è rimasto nessuno a cui chiedere.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se sua madre fosse stata lì, le avrebbe detto di piantarla con quei discorsi anticolonialisti e di lasciare che la bimba si divertisse in pace. Ma sua madre non era lì.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non si sa cosa significhi» continuò. «Forse "Bella figlia delle stelle".»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie si voltò verso di lei, gli occhi sgranati. «Wow.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren ridacchiò. «Un bel nome, è vero.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi piacciono i cavalli» continuò Sophie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Si vede, cavalchi bene.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Anche io voglio fare la cowboy, da grande.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren sorrise. «La wrangler.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«La che?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«La wrangler. Una persona che si prende cura dei cavalli.»       </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie ci rimuginò su un istante. «Voglio fare quello, allora. Sai che ho un pony a casa?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Come si chiama?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Zucchero filato.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Bel nome.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Quanti cavalli hai?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sei, un altro è in arrivo.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Hanno tutti nomi strani come Ermes?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren sorrise. «Lo sai chi era Ermes?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«No.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Il messaggero degli dèi greci. Il nome perfetto per questo puledro che non sta mai fermo» disse, accarezzando il manto marrone di Ermes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Gli altri come si chiamano?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Te li faccio conoscere, ti va?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tornarono verso le stalle e, una volta scesa, Sophie la prese per mano. Avevano ancora un po' di tempo prima che i suoi genitori, occupati a gironzolare in città, tornassero a prenderla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Posso prenderti in braccio, così li vedi meglio?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie annuì e Lauren la sollevò da terra circondandola con le braccia, il petto contro la schiena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Questo ragazzone è Efesto.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È basso!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren ridacchiò. «Sì, ma è forte.» Lasciò che Sophie allungasse la mano per accarezzarlo, la criniera marrone gli copriva gli occhi grandi. Il vecchio stallone nemmeno se ne accorse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Qui c'è Apollo, è il più simpatico.» Come a provarlo, il cavallo pezzato sbuffò sbattendo le labbra e Sophie rise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Questa è Era, aspetta un puledrino. O una puledrina, non si sa.» Si spostarono di nuovo. «Poi c'è Ade. Sembra burbero, ma è un ottimo stallone.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È tutto nero, fa paura.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Tranquilla, è buono. Calmo e affidabile.» Lauren la guardò. «Vuoi provare ad accarezzarlo?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì?» mormorò, ancora un po' indecisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Guarda, poggia la mano sulla mia.» Sophie obbedì e la manina tenera su quella di Lauren. «Ehi, bello, qualcuno vuole conoscerti» sussurrò Lauren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posò la mano sulla testa imponente e un paio di occhi neri e grandi la fissarono. Il manto era corto ma folto, lucido. A quel tocco, Ade premette la testa contro il palmo. Lauren fece sgusciare via la mano e Sophie accarezzò il cavallo. Se ne stette così per qualche istante, il sorriso sdentato che si allargava poco a poco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Che ti avevo detto? Mai giudicare un libro dalla copertina.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren lasciò che Sophie lo accarezzasse ancora un po', poi le braccia iniziarono a dolerle e la posò a terra che sorrideva ancora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voltandosi, si accorse che James le osservava, una grossa pala in mano e il sorriso quasi nascosto dalla barba. Piegò la testa di lato e sparì in un'altra stalla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren, per la prima volta dopo anni, arrossì.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trovarono un loro ritmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren preparava la colazione, poi uscivano entrambi, a volte con la stessa meta. Aveva cominciato a pagarlo, poco, ma James non si lamentava e Lauren sapeva che le cose avrebbero continuato a migliorare. Lo sperava. Lavoravano in silenzio, perlopiù, ma quando parlavano, discutevano di tutto. James aveva viaggiato, per un po', ed era stato in una grande città; Lauren era rimasta sempre nella contea di Shenandoah, conosceva solo una piccola parte di quella valle. Era quello il suo mondo, una gabbia in cui era felice di stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sicuro di non voler imparare?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era quasi sera, ma Artemide scalpitava ancora e Lauren la stava facendo galoppare in cerchio nel recinto. Non riusciva a credere che James non sapesse cavalcare e che si rifiutasse di farlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono a posto» ghignò James, i gomiti posati sulla staccionata e le caviglie incrociate. Le maniche della camicia erano arrotolate sugli avambracci, mostrando la pelle che andava scurendosi ogni giorno di più. Sarebbe arrivata un'estate calda, quell'anno, Lauren lo sapeva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non sai cosa ti perdi» lo punzecchiò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James scosse la testa senza replicare e si grattò il mento. La barba era più corta, più curata, ora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren ridacchiò, ma poi sentì Artemide irrigidirsi sotto di lei e puntare le zampe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Cazzo!»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James balzò all'istante nel recinto e mentre Lauren manovrava le briglie e le accarezzava il collo, lui le prese il muso strofinandole la testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ma si fanno questi scherzi, eh?» Lauren continuò a strofinarle il collo finché non si fu calmata. «Credo sia passato un serpente.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James alzò gli occhi su di lei, nella foga aveva perso il cappello da qualche parte vicino alla staccionata, e i capelli scompigliati gli cadevano sulla fronte. Le sue iridi si mossero su e giù per studiarla. «Stai bene?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì. La conosco.» Dall'alto, osservò James accarezzare il muso di Artemide. Lei sbuffò ma non sfuggì a quel tocco. Lauren smontò e le strofinò il fianco per rassicurarla. «Piaci un sacco ai cavalli, sai?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono bravi cavalli.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sono animali intelligenti, la loro fiducia va conquistata, non è facile. Con Artemide ci ho messo un sacco.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James sorrise appena. «Si vede che è la tua preferita.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Davvero?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È quella che ti somiglia di più.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Molte donne si sentirebbero offese dal paragone con una giumenta.» James abbassò lo sguardo e Lauren gli diede una gomitata. «Io non mi offendo mica, adoro i cavalli. Chiaramente.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riuscì a farlo sorridere di nuovo. «Non esci molto» osservò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Nemmeno tu.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non ho molti amici qui.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren aprì il cancello e si avviò alle stalle. «Neanche io. Tra il ranch e la mamma… A dire il vero, non li ho mai avuti. Sono più brava con gli animali che con le persone.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren condusse Artemide nella sua stalla e, insieme a James, si assicurò che fosse tutto pronto per la notte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James chiuse la porta con il catenaccio, poi abbassò gli occhi neri su di lei, e solo allora le rispose: «Le persone di rado ne valgono la pena.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren cercò le giuste parole da dirgli, ma il cellulare  nel taschino della sua camicia squillò - quello privato, per le emergenze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Provò a non tremare mentre rispondeva. Le bastò qualche istante, poi chiuse la telefonata. «Mia madre è sparita di nuovo, devo andare. Ci pensi tu qui?» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James la pedinò fino al pick-up. «No.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren si voltò, le guance arrossate e gli occhi nocciola sgranati: che diavolo gli prendeva?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Guido io» sentenziò, tendendole la mano in attesa delle chiavi. «Lasciami guidare» la pregò, la voce morbida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren deglutì cedendogli le chiavi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In auto, si concesse di piangere, silenziosa, il viso girato verso il finestrino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sobbalzò quando James cercò la sua mano, ma lasciò che gliela stringesse mentre guidava. Allora Lauren pianse più forte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era partorì un mese più tardi. Una puledra, stavolta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James rimase accanto a Lauren tutta la notte, anche dopo che il veterinario fu sparito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James cucinava quasi sempre, teneva in ordine le stalle, spalava il letame. Si occupava dei cavalli. Si occupava di lei, e il confine tra loro continuava ad assottigliarsi. Ma Lauren quel confine voleva oltrepassarlo, realizzò, seppur alle sue condizioni.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Credeva di essere abituata alla solitudine, ma si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se James fosse andato via dal ranch, cosa sarebbe successo se James avesse capito che lei non funzionava come le altre donne, come le altre persone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimasero accanto alla nuova arrivata per un po', prima di rientrare. Dopo la doccia, Lauren decise di scendere in salotto a leggere, la lampada lì accanto accesa. Qualche minuto, e sentì le scale scricchiolare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Tutto bene?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sì, ma non ho sonno. Credo che aspetterò l'alba qui.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James esitò per un istante, poi si sedette all'altro capo del divano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren ebbe la tentazione di stendere le gambe sulle sue, ma si trattenne. «Tu come stai?»     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Bene.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sicuro?» sussurrò. «Mi sembra…» Lauren scosse la testa. «Lascia stare. Io… Grazie, di essere rimasto, di essere qui.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi serviva un tetto sulla testa» disse serio. Poi si mosse sul divano, si piegò posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e alzò gli occhi su di lei. «Mi piace stare qui. Non mi sono mai sentito a casa, prima d'ora, tutti i posti erano uguali.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren posò il libro a terra e si avvicinò appena a lui. Avrebbe potuto dirgli così tante cose. «Sono felice che tu ti senta a casa.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Mi piace stare qui» ripeté voltandosi verso di lei, le loro ginocchia si sfioravano. «E mi piaci tu. Scusa, ma dovevo dirtelo.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren posò una mano sul suo ginocchio. «Non scusarti! Io… Anche tu mi piaci, tanto.» Vide il suo sorriso. «Però io non...» Lauren si sfregò il viso. Tanto valeva mettere le carte in tavola. «Non mi piace il sesso.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ok.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ok?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Spiegami» la incoraggiò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren annuì, rincuorata da quella reazione. «Non è che non mi piace. Il sesso non mi disturba, quando non riguarda me; l'idea del sesso non mi disturba, il porno non mi disturba. Ma l'idea di avere un rapporto.» Sospirò. «Per tanto tempo, ho creduto di essere lesbica, credevo che non mi piacessero i ragazzi. Sono sicura che in città dicono questo, ma in città dicono tante cose. La verità è che non mi piace nessuno, non in quel senso.» Lauren scosse la testa, non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo. «Mi sto spiegando malissimo, scusa.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James si schiarì la voce. «Te la ricordi la festa a casa di Todd? Avevamo quanto? Quattordici anni? Il gioco della bottiglia, i sette minuti in paradiso.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren si coprì gli occhi con le mani. «Oddio, te lo ricordi.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Hai detto che non volevi essere baciata, mi hai chiesto di mentire agli altri.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«E l'hai fatto» mormorò alzando gli occhi sul suo viso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ti dà ancora fastidio?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren si azzardò a prendergli la mano. «No. Però non m'interessa andare oltre, non voglio. Mi dispiace, ma è così. Mi ci sono voluti anni per accettarlo, e so che il sesso è importante per molte persone, ma non per me. E questo non sminuisce ciò che provo.» Lo vide annuire, non aveva distolto lo sguardo da lei, neanche per un instante. Lauren prese un bel respiro. «Ti prego, di' qualcosa.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James sollevò le loro mani e le baciò le dita, piano, forse per darle il tempo di ritrarsi, se avesse voluto. Lauren non voleva. Voleva raggomitolarsi contro il suo petto, voleva un altro bacio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ho già avuto una relazione senza il sesso.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren sbatté le palpebre, poi si ritrasse appena. «È finita per quello?» mormorò, gli occhi bassi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È finita perché ho pestato il tizio che ha stuprato il mio compagno.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren impiegò qualche momento ad afferrare il senso di quelle parole. «Non avevo capito… mi dispiace.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«David non voleva denunciare quello stronzo» sussurrò. «Come poteva dimostrarlo, affrontare il processo, superare la vergogna? Meglio fingere che non fosse mai successo. Ma è successo. È successo, e dovevo fare qualcosa. Dovevo. Anche se non ha risolto niente. Ho sbagliato, lo so che ho sbagliato. Non è cambiato niente, ed è cambiato tutto.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James chiuse gli occhi e Lauren cominciò a sfiorargli la schiena, tanti piccoli cerchi, ancora e ancora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James si passò una mano tra i capelli. «È cambiato tutto. Mi hanno sbattuto in prigione. David… non riusciva nemmeno a guardarmi, e quando lo faceva, c'era odio nei suoi occhi. L'ho perso quando ho tirato il primo pugno, e lo sapevo. Ma non mi sono fermato. Ho sbagliato, e ho pagato, e sono tornato qui, mi odiano anche qui. Tu no. Perché tu no?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«James.» Lauren gli prese il viso tra le mani, sentì gli zigomi pronunciati e la barba sotto i palmi. «Perché dovrei? Sono nata qui, conosco tutti, ma nessuno di loro mi ha aiutata. Io sono la lesbica in camicia da uomo e salopette che legge mentre è in fila all'ufficio postale, la zitella che vive con i cavalli, la zoccola che se la fa con i turisti ricchi. Questa gente, questa città… loro non sanno un cazzo, di me, di te. E a loro piace l'ignoranza, capisci? Perché dovrei odiarti? Mi hai aiutata più di tutti questi bifolchi. Sei stato gentile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sei</span>
  </em>
  <span> gentile e buono e… alto.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James ridacchiò. «Magari sei tu che sei bassa.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren esitò solo per un istante prima di allungare la mano verso il suo volto; con i polpastrelli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla sua fronte. «Sul serio non ti crea problemi? Dimmelo, per favore.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Il sesso non m'interessa granché. Mi piace farlo, se mi piace la persona con cui sto. Con David lo facevo, ogni tanto. Mi piaceva, ma lo facevo più per lui che per me.» Piegò la testa di lato. «Non amo molto il contatto fisico.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani, ancora intrecciate. «Scusa.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James però strinse appena la presa. «Ma quando tocco una persona, per me significa qualcosa.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren non resistette e gli passò una mano tra i capelli, lenta. James sospirò e piegò la testa quando Lauren gli sfiorò la guancia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Va bene?» gli chiese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Cazzo, sì.» James riaprì gli occhi. «Posso baciarti? O mi spingerai via anche stavolta?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Prova, e lo scoprirai.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauren non lo spinse via. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>